Season Four
The fourth season of the musical comedy-drama television series Glee was announced April 9, 2012 by FOX. Source Glee will air on Thursdays at 9PM EST instead of Tuesdays at 8PM EST. Source It will consist of 22 episodes. Source. They will start shooting in July as stated by Lea Michele . Source It is believed that all the main characters will return but not everyone will be present for all 22 episodes. Main Cast On May 17th, Ryan Murphy confirmed that the entire main cast would be coming back for season four, though, not necessarily for the entire season as they are welcome to leave when they wish. They would also be given the choice to become recurring characters. Source *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray *Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel *Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury *Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams *Lea Michele as Rachel Berry *Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce *Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang *TBA as Puck's younger brother. *TBA as New high school girl *TBA as 20 Year old College male. Recurring Cast Confirmed *Sarah Jessica Parker as TBA Source *Kate Hudson as TBA (6 episodes) Source *NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington. Source Unknown *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan *Grant Gustin as Sebastian Smythe *Max Adler as Dave Karofsky *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *Alex Newell as Wade Adams *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel *Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson-Hummel *Idina Menzel as Shelby Corcoran *Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James Other Cases *Matt Bomer as Cooper Anderson would come back if he was asked. Source *Gwyneth Paltrow as Holly Holliday would come back if she was asked. *The winner of the second season of The Glee Project will appear as a recurring character. However, unlike the previous season, there will only be one winner as opposed to the two winners and two runners-up. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XU2adw7hY3Y&feature=player_embedded *Gloria Estefan as Maribel Lopez will be back for Season 4 Source Confirmed Departures *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes Source *Lindsay Pearce as Harmony Source Spoilers Plot *"Next year will be a renaissance. Two shows within a show," Fox boss Kevin Reilly said today at the network's upfront presentation. "We'll follow some of our graduates to the Big Apple as they try to cut it at a college for the performing arts." Even though Rachel, Finn and Kurt have graduated from McKinley, the writers have confirmed that the three will be an active part in season 4. Source *The fourth season will get back to the underdogs status for the characters. Source *This season will be very pop-culture based. Source *Ryan said: "the show next year will have less characters than we’ve ever had and I think that’s a good thing." Source *Will and Emma won't get married right away. Source. It was stated in Dance With Somebody, that their wedding was going to be around Christmas. *Will and Sue will get new enemies. Source *Will and Sue will be friends. Source *The show will be more mature. Source *'To approach all the different storylines, this season could devote whole episodes to one location or the other. (for example the premiere might be set at NYADA with Rachel and Kurt, while Episode 2 could focus on the first day back at McKinley). Source' *Rachel and Finn's relationship will very much be setting the scene and pace for the beginning of Season 4. They're going to be a very central part of the show.' 'Source New Characters *Sarah Jessica Parker has signed on for a guest appearance as a 'mentor' for Kurt. *Kate Hudson has signed for 6 episodes as a 'mentor' to Rachel Source *There will be three new regular characters, including **A female high school student Source **Male in his 20's Source **Puck's younger guitar-playing brother. Source Music *They are doing a second Britney Spears tribute which will include 8 of her songs. Source Production *The New York sets are being built where they usually film so the cast can continue working together. Source They are looking into shooting in NYC too. Source *Shooting for Season 4 starts July 2012. Source *The timeslot for the show will change. It will air every Thursday. Source *The show will go on a four-week hiatus from October 11 to November 1 for the Vice Presidential Debate and baseball playoffs and World Series. If the seventh game of the World Series is not necessary, the episode airing on November 1 will most likely be a repeat. Source *Marti Noxon, one of the new writers and consulting producers who wrote Extraordinary Merry Christmas and Choke, will not be returning for Season 4. Source References Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Glee News